Ignite
by nimthriel
Summary: Always and forever, they promised. Klaus/Elijah


Ignite

AN: I know this summary may seem a little familiar to those that read my previous story The Ties That Bind. I changed the summary for that fic and made it the summary for this one. Sorry for any confusion, but I felt that The Ties That Bind focuses more on Klaus and I felt the summary made it seem like it would be from Elijah's POV. This fic is more Elijah-centric so I thought it would be more appropriate here. This will more than likely be a one-shot with more smut than plot, but I can't seem to leave this pairing alone. Please let me know what you think! Thanks!

Elijah wasn't sure what made him leave the confines of his warm bed with its plush coverings and soft down pillows for the cold and unyielding concrete floors of the unfinished basement, but he secretly suspected it had something to do with the brooding figure before him. There was a fire burning feebly in the grate next to where Klaus stood, hunched over a makeshift table comprised of a slab of plywood supported by tall towers of cement blocks. Elijah remained in the shadows, content to simply watch the dying firelight play over Klaus' features as his younger brother concentrated on the task before him. Though the light was waning, he could tell that Klaus was looking over maps, comparing them to documents detailing the topography and layouts of heavily wooded areas. He wondered what they were for, as Klaus gave every appearance of quitting his attempts of raising a hybrid army. Now that Elena had been made vampire, he seemed to be wholly focused on settling in Mystic Falls for a more permanent time. Elijah still had his suspicions of course, it would be unwise not to, Klaus was, after all, a master of deceit. But Elijah couldn't help but hope. Elijah started as Klaus raised his head, staring directly at him. Elijah's breath hitched and his body tensed until Klaus grinned and beckoned Elijah near.

"I was beginning to wonder when you were going to announce your presence brother." Klaus said in an amused voice as Elijah stepped forward, right up to the edge of the table. He looked across it to Klaus' face and saw flames dance in his brother's light blue gaze.

"It seems as if I was not as stealthy as I thought. I meant to startle you, but I was clearly unsuccessful." Klaus' smile widened and Elijah cleared his throat, looking away from those burning eyes. "You seemed busy. I didn't wish to interrupt." Elijah placed his hand on one of the maps and flipped it so that he could see it better. It was a map of the state of Louisiana and various towns were circled in red ink. Elijah looked up at Klaus in confusion. Klaus pulled the map out of his hands and laid it on the table again then pointed to a circled town labeled _Athens_.

"When my hybrids scattered, most of them went further south." He enlightened, "I am tracking them. Making sure they're not getting into too much trouble." He glanced up at Elijah with a small smirk on his lips, but it fell when he realized Elijah looked less than amused.

"I thought you had given up on your hybrids." Elijah deadpanned and Klaus' gaze fell back to the map.

"I have, for now. But the ones made after I was staked have formulated colonies and I'm keeping tabs on them, making sure nothing gets out of hand…"

"So you can call upon them when it's the right time to raise your army." Elijah interjected and Klaus' head shot up, a stricken expression on his face. "Oh please Klaus do not expect me to believe that was not your plan all along. Why else would you be satisfied remaining here in Mystic Falls? The doppleganger is gone; her blood that was in store used up, you cannot create more hybrids and yet, you stay. Why? You are an agent of chaos Niklaus. I know you cannot be happy with the inevitably slow life you will lead should you remain here." Klaus pulled away from the table and went to stand in front of the fire. Elijah knew he had made his brother angry, but he stood his ground, waiting for Klaus to calm enough to answer him. It was silent for a time, the only sound was the light popping of the wood as it splintered and broke in the flames. Klaus didn't move and Elijah kept his eyes trained on his back, looking for any signs that his brother would simply silence Elijah with a dagger instead of taking the trouble to answer him. Finally, Klaus shifted and still facing the fire, spoke.

"I thought that would have been obvious." He stated leaving Elijah more confused than ever. He remained silent though, in the hopes that Klaus would continue. Sometimes with his younger brother, patience accomplished more than persistence. "This is our home." Klaus said turning to look at Elijah over his shoulder. "You and I. This is our home. I have no wish to leave it." Klaus turned back to the fire and Elijah took a small step forward.

"It seems empty without Rebekah and Kol." He voiced.

"They made their choice." Klaus monotonously declared. "As you made yours," said in near a whisper.

"If you reached out to them…" Elijah began but Klaus cut him off.

"They can reach out to me if they wish. Rebekah is settled with the Salvatore rabble while Kol would rather remain with that human swine he found in New York. He has never held any great love for me for which I am well aware Elijah. They will not come, nor will they see me beg for their attentions. I'll not allow them to humiliate me so." Klaus stated and Elijah was struck by how sad he sounded even though he kept his voice as level as possible.

"Klaus…"

"Don't you see Elijah? It has all been for nothing. I have tried to put my family back together, to raise an army, to dominate as we were meant to and now, it's over." Klaus turned and faced Elijah, his voice rising with passion as he spoke. "Finn is dead, mother is dead, my army in shreds, the doppleganger useless, one living brother out of reach, a sister estranged and from all my hopes, my trials, what am I left with? You! You and this fucking monstrosity of a house!" Klaus rubbed his hands over his face in exasperation. "Where did I go wrong? Where is the glory? The riches? The idolizers? There's nothing Elijah. I have lost it all!" Klaus was quickly becoming hysterical and Elijah's eyes widened as he watched his brother break before him. "I have no further purpose and I cannot die! I must exist for all eternity without purpose! The Petrova doppleganger line ended with that girl and extinguished all of my hopes with it. Do you not see brother? This is all I have now." Klaus was looking at him helplessly, eyes wide and desperate as if Elijah could hold all the answers to his life questions.

"Is not this enough Niklaus?" Elijah began softly, "This fucking monstrosity of a house and I?" Klaus was caught in between a scoff and a sob, Elijah saw the tears begin to fall before Klaus turned away, back towards the dying fire.

"Is not this enough, he asks." Klaus repeated, "Tell me brother, is it enough for you?" He inquired sarcastically as if he expected anything but.

"Yes, Niklaus." Elijah answered without hesitation, "It is enough." Klaus turned in surprise and a soft whimper left his lips as he fought against the emotions warring against him. He hesitantly took a step toward Elijah stopping just to stare in wonder. Elijah calmly opened his arms and that was all it took for Klaus to fall into them. Elijah secured his arms around his brother's waist, holding him firmly as Klaus wrapped his arms around Elijah's shoulders and sobbed unrestrainedly into his neck.

"Truly?" Klaus ground out, his ragged throat forcing the words to flow from his lips, "Truly I am enough?" He questioned and Elijah held him closer.

"Truly." Elijah stated matter-of-factly and heard as well as felt the warm rush of air when Klaus sighed. Elijah squeezed tighter, nearly supporting his brother as he sagged against Elijah's strong body.

"And- and you need me?" Klaus softly questioned and Elijah nodded in affirmation. He could tell Klaus was calming, his body was less tense and his tone was no longer hysterical, he still sniffled and Elijah could feel the initial warmth and then coldness of fresh tears trailing from his brother's face onto his neck, but he was relaxing under Elijah's touch and for that, Elijah was glad. After a time, Klaus fell silent, but stood in contentment in the comfort of Elijah's embrace until his brother pulled back a bit, still keeping his arms wrapped loosely around his waist. Elijah smiled sadly and reached a hand up to smooth away the tears on Klaus' cheek.

"You are always so unhappy Niklaus." Elijah spoke softly, "I hope that one day, you can see yourself the way I do and realize that you are truly loved." Elijah smiled faintly and boldly met Klaus' eyes. Elijah had never seen such raw emotion in his brothers' expression as he did now. There was a certain pride and stark bewilderment there and something deeper, something that even Elijah was too afraid to question. It sent a current of pure electricity through his body and made him feel as if he was paralyzed at the same time. Klaus' lips opened and closed as if he wanted to say something and Elijah's eyes were immediately drawn to them. They were trembling and Elijah felt the dark temptation to taste them. He knew he had to move away, to release Klaus, but his brother was clutching him and he found he had not the strength to leave him.

"Thank you." Klaus murmured almost inaudibly, but with so much tenderness that Elijah instant felt guilty for very nearly taking advantage of his brother's vulnerable state. Elijah cleared his throat and looked down. He felt bile rising within him and he knew he must run and get away from Klaus before he shattered whatever bond there was between them.

"I must go." He stated firmly and felt Klaus clutch more tightly at his arms.

"Elijah…"

"I am sorry. I have business." Elijah lied, still refusing to look at Klaus, knowing it would be his undoing if he did. He could feel Klaus' hurt and confusion, but he couldn't let himself care. Not now when he was so close to being away from the eyes that plagued him with impure thoughts and feelings of his younger brother who had come to him for nothing more than innocent comfort in a moment of weakness. He felt sullied and ashamed and did everything but physically push Klaus away from him. He wrenched his arms out of his brother's grasp and turned from him, fighting against the urge to flee at vampiric speed and further damage his brother's fragile emotional disposition.

"Elijah!" the panicked shout erupted from behind, but Elijah did not pause. He heard Klaus' breath quicken, and he imagined his brother's chest heaving in hurt and anger.

"Goodnight Niklaus." He voiced gently before stepping out of sight.

Elijah burst into his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him. There was no need to bolt the lock for he knew Klaus would not follow. He was breathing hard and the sick feeling was back in his stomach again, he wanted to scream, to rage, and to lose control which was so atypical of him. Elijah felt his calm façade slipping away and he was having a difficult time reigning in his tumultuous emotions. Elijah was normally so collected, almost unfeeling at times, but his reaction to Klaus' vulnerability had thrown him for a loop. He sighed and sat at the edge of his bed, but jumped up immediately as a rush of adrenaline coursed through him. He resumed his pacing, not noticing when the door opened behind him. Elijah caught movement out of the corner of his eye, and when he looked up, Klaus was leaning against his door frame, arms crossed over his chest, regarding Elijah with an indescribable expression.

Elijah wanted to bolt at the sight of him, but he knew he wouldn't get far with the only exit efficiently blocked. He sighed in defeat and sunk back onto his bed, gazing at his brother, the turmoil in his heart bleeding though his eyes. Without saying a word, Klaus entered the room and crouched in front of Elijah, forcing his brother to look down upon him. Klaus didn't touch him, but Elijah felt fire rake through his body. Klaus regarded him seriously for a moment and Elijah realized he was holding his breath. He let out the breath he was keeping in and Klaus came closer, nestling himself between Elijah's legs, still not touching him. Elijah tried to back away but faster than a blink Klaus' hands shot out and latched themselves onto his thighs. Elijah gasped and stood, effectively breaking contact with Klaus. He made a move toward the door, but Klaus called him back.

"Don't run from me Elijah. Please." Klaus begged giving Elijah pause. He couldn't imagine the kind of desperation Klaus must have been feeling to beg for company.

"Niklaus, you… you don't understand." Elijah whispered and closed his eyes when he felt Klaus approach him from behind. "I must go."

"Elijah. Don't." Klaus said and Elijah closed his eyes in defeat before turning to face his brother. Klaus took a step forward, and Elijah was proud that he held his ground. Klaus continued moving forward until he and Elijah were mere inches away. Elijah wondered if Klaus could feel his fear but the thought was shoved from his mind when Klaus raised a hand and laid it lightly on Elijah's chest, over the place where his heart was. Elijah swore, that just for a moment, he could feel it beat as he looked down at Klaus' hand. There was no way Elijah was able to resist as Klaus slid his hand upwards, snaking over his collar bone to grip the back of his neck. He sighed as Klaus stepped closer simultaneously pulling Elijah into him. Klaus' eyes bore intently into his until they were so close, Elijah could feel the hot puffs of breath escaping Klaus' lips and he became too distracted by Klaus' tongue slithering out to wet them. Unconsciously, he licked his own as he watched his brother. He glanced back up and Klaus gave him a small smile of triumph before Elijah watched his eyelashes kiss his cheeks and he closed the distance between them. Elijah allowed himself about half a second to process and, dare he say enjoy, what was transpiring before he grunted and pulled away.

"No." he exclaimed and extracted himself from Klaus' clutches and summarily found himself slammed into the wall, Klaus' body pressed indelicately against his own, Klaus' hands pinning his wrists to the wall. Klaus' eyes burned furiously as he glared at Elijah, his anger matching Elijah's fear.

"You will not leave me again Elijah." Klaus nearly growled, "I won't let you." Klaus lunged, once again pressing his lips against Elijah's now pliant ones. Elijah felt his resolve crumble and he began to respond. He pressed further into Klaus' body and felt his brother move his hands upward to link their fingers together. Elijah gripped hard, looking for something to anchor him down because he felt like falling. He felt Klaus' tongue tentatively snake out and lick his lips and Elijah willingly opened for him, inviting Klaus further in. Elijah groaned into the kiss and felt Klaus respond by pressing harder against him, kissing him back with the intensity doubled. Just as Elijah's body began to answer Klaus' obvious passions, the other ended the kiss with a gentle peck and backed away, releasing the flustered Elijah.

He could have rolled his eyes at the cocky expression on Klaus' face when he took in Elijah's flushed cheeks and panting breaths. The look said that he knew exactly what he did to Elijah and he was prepared to take it further should Elijah be willing to let him. It was a small victory for Elijah that Klaus was making it apparent that Elijah had the same effect on Klaus as Klaus did on him. In an unspoken encouragement for Klaus to continue, Elijah pulled his dark blazer from his shoulders and dropped it to the floor. He loosened his deep purple tie and slipped it over his head before unbuttoning the top buttons of his matching purple shirt before pulling the hem out of the top of his pants. During these ministrations, he kept his eyes locked on Klaus whose expression, Elijah noted, had darkened considerably. Elijah fumbled with the buckle on his belt as Klaus' eyes turned black.

"Don't stop." Klaus commanded lessening the distance between them again and picking up where Elijah left off. Klaus whipped Elijah's belt through the loops before seizing the top of his shirt and tearing the sides away from each other sending buttons flying in all directions. Then, Klaus' hands were on him and all thought fled his mind. Elijah leaned his head back, moaning softly as Klaus' lips descended down upon his neck and collarbone, nipping slightly at the soft flesh with his newly extended fangs. His hands made their ways up Elijah's toned back, gripping at his shoulders under the material, pushing him closer as his lips trailed up Elijah's neck before claiming his mouth once again. Elijah kissed him back with renewed fervor, wanting the feel of Klaus' skin against his more than anything right now. Elijah would relinquish Klaus' lips only for the moment it took to rip Klaus' shirt over his head before claiming them anew, viciously returning the assault on Klaus while stepping forward, leading him blindly to the bed.

Elijah pushed Klaus against the fluffy down comforter watching with a smile as he bounced playfully before raising up on his elbows. Elijah covered him and claimed his lips again, smiling as he felt Klaus' hands reaching for the clasp of his slacks. Klaus, with his characteristically patient demeanor flipped Elijah onto his back and yanked off his trousers, leaving Elijah in only a set of high-end, black boxer briefs. Klaus, who was never very modest, removed all his left over clothing and fell back onto the bed, in between Elijah's legs. He looked up at his brother and smiled. He grabbed Elijah's hand and brought it to his lips kissing the knuckles gently, before Elijah used that same hand to cup Klaus' face and bring it toward his to kiss. When they pulled back, Klaus' eyes were black again.

"I want you." He whispered and Elijah's mouth went dry and he could do little more than nod. Klaus smiled and pressed his hips into Elijah's eliciting a moan from the man beneath him. Klaus was torn, he wanted to take his time exploring all the dips and curves and hard ridges and flat plains of Elijah's body, but he was impatient to be buried within him, watching him writhe and come undone in his hands. A certain overactive part of his anatomy was screaming for the latter, but then he wouldn't get to enjoy the small breathy sighs Elijah made as he rotated his hips in small circles, creating a glorious heat between them. Apparently, Elijah was enjoying the friction as well because he suddenly grabbed Klaus' hips to still them. Klaus smiled up at him enjoying the way lust darkened his eyes to onyx orbs and how his mouth was red and swollen from their fiery kisses. Klaus' lips descended down Elijah's neck as his hands traveled lower, palming Elijah's sizable erection through his briefs. Elijah bucked against him, groaning deeply and Klaus took that moment to slip his hand inside and stroke the hardened flesh within.

"Nik…" Elijah whispered in ecstasy and Klaus grinned against Elijah's chest, kissing it softly. Elijah, becoming impatient with their slow pace reached down himself and pulled off his briefs, giving Klaus unrestricted access to all of him. Klaus couldn't hold back his moan as their naked bodies pressed together, and Elijah seized his hips, pressing them forward, intent clear in his eyes. "Now." He breathed and Klaus nodded.

"Do you have..?" Klaus began but Elijah shook his head. They had all the time in the world for gentle and romantic. Right now, all Elijah knew was that he wanted Niklaus and he didn't mind a little pain to get it. Taking his eyes momentarily off of Elijah, Klaus spit into the palm of his hand and coated his sizeable length with the saliva congealed there. He pressed against Elijah's entrance, glancing quickly up at Elijah and with a small, almost imperceptible nod, Klaus slammed home.

Elijah cried out in initial pain, Klaus doing much the same, the burn of the friction of untried flesh against his sensitive skin almost too much to take. He paused, buried to the hilt inside Elijah letting the other man adjust to his girth before he pulled back a bit. The tang of blood hit his nose and he glanced back down at Elijah, wordlessly asking if he was alright. Elijah reassured him by wrapping his legs around Klaus' thighs and pushing him in deeper. It took only a few strokes before Klaus could slide out easily and Elijah's look of pain turned to one of bliss. Klaus raised his torso above Elijah's as he moved his hips, finally able to thrust unhindered. Elijah threw his head back and Klaus leaned down to lick up the thick vein on his neck, feeling Elijah's hips rising to meet his every plunge. Elijah put his hands against Klaus' chest bracing himself as Klaus' thrusts became more erratic, his rhythm breaking as his body began to tense. Elijah reached down and wrapped his hand around his engorged member, stroking in time with Klaus' harsh thrusts. Klaus' cheeks were flushed, his breaths coming in short bursts and sweat beaded on his forehead as he neared completion. Elijah felt a burning in his abdomen, watching Klaus was quickly sending him over the edge. Klaus threw his head back and moaned long and loud and with a twist of his wrist, Elijah was coming hard onto both their stomachs with a groan and a breathy sigh of, "Nik." It took only a few more moments for Klaus to follow him into oblivion and Elijah felt bursts of hot fluid fill him and leak out onto the sheets below him.

Klaus remained where he was raised above Elijah for a few moments as he caught his breath before he fell bonelessly beside Elijah on the bed. His hand strayed over to Elijah's heaving chest and captured one of his brother's hands in his. Klaus gripped it and held on tightly as they waited in the afterglow for their bodies to come down from the high. Finally, Klaus looked over at Elijah and smiled, seeing the same sated, happy expression mirrored in in Elijah's eyes. They were silent, completely beyond what the realm of words could cover. Elijah kissed Klaus' knuckles and sat up, popping the post coital bubble they lay in. He stroked Klaus' face and bent lower to kiss him deeply. When he pulled back, he pressed his forehead against Klaus'.

"Always and forever?" Niklaus whispered and Elijah nodded.

"Always and forever Nik."

AN: Thank you again for reading. All reviews are much appreciated. I would love to hear your opinions, questions, and comments so please, don't be shy! Thank you!


End file.
